custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney Live! in Concert: A Very Merry Christmas (1992, SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Number Adventure!: A Very Merry Christmas is a custom live stage show was created in response to a failed meet and greet at Universal Studios Plot Pre-Show The show starts with either Patricia Aloysius Bartholomew or Patrick Aloysius Bartholomew (Mr. and Mrs. Peek-A-Boo, for short) and his/her parrot, Bartholomew, your pre-show hosts. Peek-A-Boo is a very close friend to Barney, Baby Bop and BJ. An elderly person, but soon proves to the audience that (s)he's only older in age since Peek-A-Boo's spirit is much like that of a child. Peek-A-Boo is a consistently forgetful character, but once (s)he is reminded what to do, Peek-A-Boo takes pride in reuniting the children with Barney. A song and dance routine comes with a few comedy gags in between. Trying to find the door to Barney's Park, Peekaboo fails to realize that you have to use your imagination. Peekaboo soon remembers and tells the audience to close their eyes and use their imagination. The artificial waterfall that blocks the door (decorated to look like a cave) stops dripping, which shows it worked. Peek-a-Boo tells everyone that (s)he will meet them inside. Main Show Inside is an air-conditioned fake park. In the center, there's an elevated, circular stage in the center where Barney, Baby-Bop and B.J. perform with three ramps equally positioned on each side. Peekaboo greets the audience and tells them to use their imagination to make Barney appear. Peekaboo starts the show by asking everyone to chant "Barney". The lights dim and soft music plays as stars appear in the darkness. Barney appears via a trap door/elevator in the middle of the stage. Barney jumps in the air as the lights come up and confetti cannons explode with glitter, an effect added to look like the animated stars that appear onscreen during Barney's transformation on the television show. Barney sings two songs before Baby Bop and B.J. make their appearances. Afterwards, Barney introduces Baby Bop, which she appears just then. Soon after that, B.J. announces his arrival with a distinctive whistle. They sing songs and wrap the show the way they do on the children's television "Barney and Friends" with the song "I Love You". Baby Bop and B.J. make their exits on one of the ramps. Barney wraps up the show by saying "And remember, I love you" and gives a kiss goodbye as steamers shoot from confetti cannons behind the hills. Mr./Mrs. Peekaboo then escort the audience to Barney's Backyard, where everyone soon exits. Post-Show After the show, guests exit out into Barney's Backyard, an indoor activity center for small children, where they can also get their picture taken, if but briefly, with Barney himself. Occassionally, Barney and his friends appear here if you enter the Backyard when the park opens (before the first show). Cast (on the stage) *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ Songs Christmas Show #Barney Theme Song (short version) #My Family's Just Right for Me #The Having Fun Song #Games #The Having Fun Song #Jingle Bells #Help Protect the Earth #It's All Right to Cry #The Barney Bag #A Tisket, A Tasket #The Sun #What Sould We Do? #Number Limbo #Carnival of Numbers #Laugh With Me #Silly Sounds #Frosty the Snowman #Mr. Knickerbocker #Roll Over #The Airplane Song #Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow! #I Can Do #The Baby Bop Hop #Winter's Wonderful #You Might Like Something New #Captain Pickles #Try and Try Again #When I'm Old Enough to Join the Band #You Can Count on Me #Sledding, Sledding #The Entertainer #I Am a Fine Musician #Boom, Boom Ain't Great to Be Crazy #The Grass Dance (Native American Dance) #The Butterfly Dance #A La Derecha #Happy Dancin' #Baby Bop's Ballet Dance Class #Try and Try Again #Look at Me! I'm Dancing #The Dino Dance #William Tell Overture #Dance Of The Flutes (from The Nutcracker) #Ta-Ra-Ra-Boom-De-Ay #If You're Happy and You Know It #We Wish You a Merry Christmas Previews 1993 Trivia * The Barney costume used in this live on stage show was also seen in "Barney's Jungle Friends!". *I Love You wasn't sung in this home video, due to the one day lawsiut over the song at the time Category:Live Stage Shows Category:SuperMalechi's Upcoming Videos Category:Christmas Movies